


Каникулы 假期

by Longroad_Messiah



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longroad_Messiah/pseuds/Longroad_Messiah
Summary: 起因是戴夫弄倒了梯子，而雷不自量力地尝试将这玩意儿扶正。就这样，他们遭遇了一场不太顺利的火灾逃生，以至于接下来一周的大部分时间，雷都不得不和止痛片相依为命。在和现实搭上边之前，这段日子其实非常不错。
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Каникулы 假期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Каникулы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382346) by [yanek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek). 



起因是戴夫弄倒了梯子，而雷不自量力地尝试将这玩意儿扶正。就这样，他们遭遇了一场不太顺利的火灾逃生，以至于接下来一周的大部分时间，雷都不得不和止痛片相依为命。

在和现实搭上边之前，这段日子其实非常不错。

直到老板送来一个理疗师——负责治好雷受伤的腿，戴夫——负责必要时候进行抢救，和一个降落伞。

军队出品，可重复使用。

雷对这一点十分欣赏。

但其余就算了。

医疗器械占满了半个客厅，发出低低的呜鸣。

理疗师不太敢碰他，这导致每一个疗程都看起来像马戏团的戏码。而戴夫的最大成就就是弄丢了雷的手机，明明后者事先已经将其转移到了安全的地方。

因此，当第三天夜晚来临、外面传来一阵阵惨叫声时，雷几乎是心身愉悦的，哪怕下一秒他就认出了来者的声音。

*  
戴夫是第一个走进客厅的人，不是以他惯用的姿势，而是一蹦一跳地仿佛有什么东西咬住了他的后脚跟。接着是教练，强壮的身形昭示了他的出现。尽管已经降低了音量，但他和戴夫说话的方式就好像对待那些健身房的孩子们一样。经过了几个月的相处，雷已经对此毫不在意。但令人惊讶的是，戴夫也不介意，甚至是羞愧般地将他的大脑袋缩进肩膀。

“……你必须明白……”教练的演讲中很少放弃将他的对话人称之为‘孩子’。雷确信这人一定在某个部队呆过。上次见他这样还是在‘拯救’老板行动计划后的一次交涉里，鼻孔收缩，眉毛紧皱，双眼燃烧着可称之为正义的怒气。

而这份怒气显然不只是针对戴夫一个人。

“只有你们两个在这里吗？”那音量又开始攀升。

戴夫瑟缩了一下。雷向他点头示意他可以离开，但戴夫却是在收到了教练一个点头才迈出脚步。这就开始有些恼人了。

雷放下手边的电脑和打开的文件。

“您，他妈的，有何贵干？”

“就只有你们两个人在这！”教练气得快要一蹦三尺，字面意义。他把两只手从口袋里掏出来，摊成一米的距离，用来显示自己到底有多恼火。但雷还是不甚领会。

“所以呢？”

“你只有一个警卫！”每一个字都伴随一次食指的舞动。“而这一大片地盘！有两个大门和四个通向客厅的出口，四个！”雷注意到了对方的手势，这是他从一开始就讨厌的地方。

至此，教练终于停顿。但这一停顿只是为了摄入一些氧气来制造新一轮的喷射。

“你不觉得这多少有些草率？”

噢！

雷摆上他最怡然自得的表情。

顺便将自己在格子沙发上的姿势调整成一个人躺下能展开的最大限度。 

“我的名声保护我。”

教练闻言大声喘气，用力之猛以至于房间另一边的蜡烛都可能为之吹灭，如果它们是真的的话。

“尤其保护我得以远离那些俄罗斯人。”

不打算继续作答，雷从沙发下抽出一支格洛克，且故意将枪口移开。他从来没有将其对准教练的打算，哪怕只是开玩笑都没想过。但此时此刻，争吵暂停，射程范围内的某人迅速跳离子弹飞出的方向。雷只用了一根手指扣动扳机，动作行云流水。

“你就不能开车滚蛋吗？”隔着门框都能听到的辱骂。  
这不值得，这太蠢了，这没有任何意义。

“我差点就能宰了你。”雷大声控诉。

“没要我命，只是受伤，甚至就擦破了点皮！”

突然，从花园到门口的走廊传来第三方的声音。微不可闻，却十分清晰。

“我才是差点挨宰的那个……”

来人是黄金一代，他紧张一笑，脱掉自己的第二只鞋子走进屋里，哪怕绝对没有得到主人的邀请。

一瞬间他收获了雷的剜视，那目光冰冷得就像要把人扔到极地。

下一秒，脱掉的两只鞋被扔回它们属于的脚边，和那双脚一并消失在门外的黑暗里。

教练以沉默地凝视这一切来作为警告。

这警告也不算白费。

“连我的屋子都要面临你手下的那些花生滓打劫了？”

现在，轮到雷来提高他的嗓音。

“你认真的吗？”

“不，”教练取下了他那顶可笑的帽子。“他们负责警卫。”而且不会拍摄任何东西，这一次，他们怀有礼貌和尊重。

只见那顶帽子渐渐被摊得像一层煎饼。而教练似乎还没有意识到，他是如何在逼近一条底线，一条某人的耐心快要用尽的底线。

默不作声了一小会儿，雷继续道：“如果说我还有其他警卫，只是你不知道呢？”

“那样我们是怎么进来的？”教练扬起他那可笑的眉毛，声音低沉且不容抗辩。

雷在困惑中闭嘴。

第一，教练是对的；第二，雷暂时尚未弄清楚这人自己是有多希望侵犯他人的领地，而这一次对方又想取得什么东西。

“抱歉，如果我有所逾越的话，但你知道你是通往皮尔森的最短捷径。寡不敌众就是寡不敌众。不然的话，很可能就又会出现一辆货车，某个郊外，一段视频……？”听起来教练似乎在极力掩饰他想描述的某个场景。

带着一股复仇般的快感，雷帮他脱口而出：

“你想说色情片。”欣赏着对方一瞬间的手足无措，雷将自己的一只胳膊搁在沙发的背后，他大方地微笑：

“那如果是我，又会有谁参与呢？”

教练眨了眨眼，一只手紧张地搓着他的后脑勺，咕哝着转移话题：

“你一般都把要吃的药放哪里？”

雷脸上的笑容扩大了。手指攥了一下沙发，他缓慢滚动着吞咽下发紧的喉结。

“唔，需要我给自己倒水吗？”

“既然我来了，当然还是最好煮点茶。”  
  
*

不像戴夫，教练不需要监督。他清楚地知道东西都放在哪里，尽管他只来这儿喝过一次茶。

四处寻找的路上，如果不是情急之下抓住了墙壁，雷差点又摔断脖子。那之后他有点心神不宁，怕自己误解了这一切和两人接下来的走向。好吧，现在他算是了解了自己的处境。但对教练——一无所知。但这人风风火火地赶来总得是多少关心自己吧，大概？

雷从另一个房间对他喊话：“我过不来了，得搁担架上，下次再跟你讲这个悲伤的故事。”不打算多说，他静等眼前的现实来平复自己无能的怒气。

直到格纹夹克下的肩膀渐渐放松，雷终于放开了墙壁。尽管没那么情愿，但也不会有一整天来等他完全冷静。

他伸手够到拐杖。

没多久，教练的脚步声从地板上传来。首先，他注意到了雷正试图穿上的腿部矫正器，接着目光逡巡到对方膝盖上松垮的短裤，松垮到多少有些一览无余。接着，一丝窘迫的神情就这样在教练不曾打理的脸上一闪而过，快得雷都来不及捕捉。只因为这人突然举着手里的餐具向一旁的柜子转身，结果却笔直地用额头袭击了房间的门框——纯粹偶然。

雷难以克制脱口而出的讥笑：“你确实是教练没错吧？”

答案是一声在严峻不过的“是”。但教练的试炼还没有到此结束。为了能够到从前毫不费力就能够到的架子上，雷不得不借着矫正器的支撑站起来。于是他的夹克随着上肢的动作上卷，连带着里面的T恤一起，这使得后背低腰处的皮肤不得不时隐时现。

打平了，雷内心愉快地这么认为。因此他拿到了东西之后就坐了下来，好让现场唯一的目击者也能看看自己健康的那条腿。

茶杯在房间里的桌上侧身相撞。

就和上次一样。

这不他妈该死的有些可爱吗？

直到水壶响起了尖锐的蜂鸣。确认了厨房里的情况，教练离去又返回。他把双臂交叉到胸前，尝试不去注视对方任何脖子以下的地方，随即朝着矫正器点头。

“要戴多久？”

“至少两周。”

将手放在健康的那条腿的膝盖骨上，雷感受着自己的嘴角向两边延伸。

“你有什么计划？”

他想说‘那不就盯着看’。

“最短的时间内得到恢复。”

“但你得知道这就是你能做的全部了，”教练用手指示意了一下雷嘴角沾上的蜂蜜，绝非故意。

“真的吗？”

“每天两次复健就足够，过度的治疗和休息本身会自相矛盾。”

这一点非常重要。

尽管雷就是借此逼走了老板派过来的所有助手。

他脸上的笑容加深。

“继续讲。”

教练将自己的杯子放到两人面前。

“你的理疗师算不上什么真正的专家吧？”

“为什么这样说？”

“你的腿阻塞了，这完全不利于治疗。你非常需要一次好的按摩，甚至是一整个疗程。”

教练饮茶的脸色正直且无辜，让雷回想起对方坐在老板面前喝威士忌时也是这副表情。上一秒还在接受为这一场营救所表达的私人感谢，下一秒就要求一个黑帮老大不要去找他孩子们的麻烦。

一群极有可能还是会去尝试杀死米奇而不是拯救他的孩子。

而这人见鬼地清楚自己在做的任何事情。

“这会在心理上有任何帮助吗？”

“我做过一整套疗程。”

“倒是令人信服。”雷若有所思地答道，将接下来的一个微笑藏进杯子。

“喝完茶之后我们能开始吗？”

“我们现在就能开始。你看就这里怎么样？”

而教练摆上一副格外严肃的神情摇摇头。

“不，你需要一个能轻松躺下的光滑水平面。”

雷心中掌声雷动。

但面上，他举起自己的杯子好供对方拿走。接着，教练站起身来走到他的身后，轻松抓住了雷的前臂。

“首先，你得做一些预备工作。”

“比如警告戴夫关于你的那些小屁孩？”

“比如确认在我的触碰下我不会弄断你的手臂。”

“这我可不信。不管我有没有打算白花力气去找一个光滑的水平面，这都是不现实的想法。”

教练点点头，面色如常地不置可否，就像他们是认真在讨论一些专业指导一样，他伸出一只手温柔地抚上雷健康的那条腿的膝盖。手往上，一直触摸到布料的下面。

现在雷有感受高度紧张了。

这股紧张在他身体的部分区域格外尖锐。

教练低下头和他平齐，脸颊之间只剩毫厘。

“现在呢？”

“我还是不信。”

眉毛挑起，又松下。

接着教练亲吻了他。  


“你被录用了。”  
  
*

他们压根没警告戴夫……

End


End file.
